playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Gromgard
Lord Gromgard '''is the first Overlord from the Overlord series. Biography '''THE FIRST OVERLORD The First Overlord, or known by his servants as Lord Gromgard, like his name, is the first Overlord. He is the son of a disgraced Duke known as Duke Gromgard. He was the successor of the "real first Overlord" Black Baron, which is his uncle. After receiving a mysterious glove from his cruel brother and sister, he found a throne room, where he became the new Overlord with Gnarl and his minions by his side. But unlike any of his successors, he shows little interest to the minions he can't control. THE LEGACY OF LORD GROMGARD *Overlord Dark Legend (PS3) *Overlord Minions (DS) Arcade Opening Lord Gromgard heard that there are a source of power. Rumours said that it can grant himself a great power. Believing that this source of power is destined for him, Gromgard takes a journey to the source of power. But he also heard from his advisor, Gnarl, that there is also a rumour that certain people, even Gods and warriors are also looking for the source of power. Just when he step out of his castle, a portal emerged and there, he started his journey. Rival Name : ''' Overlad '''Reason : '''Lord Gromgard was walking at the rival stage. At the same time, Overlad approaches Gromgard. Gromgard and Overlad stares at each other. Gromgard was angry when he sees that Overlad was an "impostor" to him. Overlad commands Gromgard to reveal himself. Gromgard reveals himself as the first Overlord. Then, Overlad doesn't believe that Gromgard was a real Overlord. Then Overlad reveals himself as the fourth Overlord. Then, Gromgard offers a truce to Overlad. But Overlad refuses the offer and prepares himself to battle Gromgard, saying that he will have the "magical" source of power. Gromgard also said that he will have that power for himself. And finally, Gromgard and Overlad faces off. '''Connection : '''Both of these characters are from the Overlord series. Both of these characters are also the "Alpha and Omega" of the Overlords. While Lord Gromgard was the "first" Overlord, Overlad was the fourth Overlord, which is currently the latest. Both of these Overlords has Gnarl the minion as their "advisor" or "second in command of the minions". Overlad loves women more than his father, while Gromgard doesn't like any kind of women due to his sister's cruelty. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Lord Gromgard gains Polygon Man's power. Gnarl advises Lord Gromgard to use the power to once more conquer the Lord's realm. But, Gromgard still remembers his encounter with the Fourth Overlord who also wants the power. But, Gromgard changes his mind. He will not use the power to conquer once more. But to keep peace to his realm. Gnarl, although his mind disagreed, Gnarl still follows Lord Gromgard's will. '''Transcript : *Gnarl : "Ah, my great Lord Gromgard! Did your highness gained the source of power?" *Lord Gromgard : "Yes, Gnarl. It was flowing in my veins. It was making me stronger." *Gnarl : "My Lord, I advise your highness we can use, ahem, sorry, your power to conquer this realm once more!" *Lord Gromgard : "Before that can happen, I shall tell you a small story." *Gnarl : "What is it, my Lord? Is it about..." *Lord Gromgard : "Another Overlord named Overlad who claims himself to be the fourth Overlord." *Gnarl : "(Shocked) What?! What?! O...o...o...verlad?" *Lord Gromgard : "You also served him once upon a time?" *Gnarl : "Y...y...e....s my Lord...." *Lord Gromgard : "Now he is dead in my hands." *Gnarl : "Eh..hehe...." *Lord Gromgard : "But, we will not use this power to conquer once more." *Gnarl : "So what shall we do?" *Minions : "(Small croud voices) What? Lord Gromgard do what?" *Lord Gromgard : "Listen my minions! And Gnarl. We shall not use this new power I gained to conquer. But to keep peace." *Minions : "What?!" *Gnarl : "My Lord... Why do your highness decide that?" *Lord Gromgard : "(Shows Overlad's head) Even your fourth master is going for the power." *Minions : "(Shocked) What?! That's Overlad!" *Lord Gromgard : "We shall take a new path! Unlike any other Overlords. We shall follow what the third Overlord does. That's it. Some long 'till short single words. Any questions?" *Gnarl : "(Sigh) Fine my Lord. Although we may can be haunted somehow..." *Lord Gromgard : "With this power.... nothing can defeat us! In violent way!" Gameplay Lord Gromgard was a moderately agile character. While his attacks are also powerful, he can also take a lot of damages. This means Gromgard was a hard to kill character. Note : Air version is done like the ground version but the move is executed in air. But, he lacks moves. Again, to counter the lack of moves, all of his moves are chainable. So, what is a combo move for him if all of his moves can be used as a combo? Movelist *'Impacting Blow : '(Square) Gromgard smashes his enemy with his axe, knocking them back and down. *'Evil Slash : '(Left stick to the left + Square) Gromgard performs a rising uppercut like blow with his axe to his enemy. *'Doom Tornado : '(Left stick up + Square) Gromgard spins himself with his axe, creating a small tornado like motion on his body. Nearby enemies are hit, behind or in front of him. *'Corrupted Stab : '(Left stick to the right + Square) Gromgard shoves his axe to his enemy in front of him. *'Last Hope : '(Triangle) Gromgard slashes his axe to his enemy 5 times while dashing to his enemy. *'Death Awaits : '(Left stick to the left + Triangle) Gromgard headbutts his enemy. Air version makes Gromgard do an air dash. *'Dire Strike : '(Left stick down + Triangle) Gromgard punches his enemy with his gloves charged up. Chargeable. To charge hold triangle. Charging will increase damage. Cannot be charged in air. *'Massacre : '(Left stick up + Triangle) Gromgard crushes his enemy's head with his fists. *'Energy Spike : '(Right stick to the right + Circle) Gromgard fires a bolt of lightning. Air version makes Gromgard fires it downwards 45 degree. *'Shield : '(Circle) Gromgard summons a shield that protects him for 5 seconds. Shield is chargeable. Maximum charge is when the shield can protects Gromgard for 10 seconds. *'Chain Lightning : '(Right stick to the left + Circle) Improved Energy Spike. Gromgard fires a chain of lightning. *'Power Drain : ('Right stick down + Circle) Gromgard drains his enemy's power. Grants Gromgard a small amount of AP boost. Throw moves *'Upper Throw : '(Left Stick to the right/ Right stick to the left) Gromgard grabs his enemy and launches it to the air and slams his enemy back to the ground. *'End Of Time : '(Right stick down) Gromgard slams his enemy to the ground. Trigger Moves *Item Pick Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1 + Left stick to the right/ left *'Minion Missile (Level 1) : '''Gromgard throws minions to his enemies. **Pressing Square will make Gromgard throws Brown minions. Green minions deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks back enemies. **Pressing Triangle will make Gromgard throws Red minions. Red minions deals the highest damage of all minions thrown and does burning damage over time. **Pressing Circle will make Gromgard throws Green minions. Green minions deals a small amount of damage and deals poison damage over time, same like burning but drains enemy's HP faster. **Doing a left stick to the right motion will make Gromgard throws Blue minions. Blue minions deal the least damage but heals Gromgard" slightly. *'Frenzy (Level 2) : 'Gromgard powers himself up, making all of his attack deal more damage. *'Transmogrify (Level 3) : 'Gromgard turns every of his enemy to sheep. While the enemy is in sheep form, Gromgard insta kills them in every of his attacks. Lasts for 15 seconds. Also, when Gromgard kills an enemy in sheep form, Gromgard will gain a small amount of AP boost. Quotes *When selected : **"Let's see what you can do." **"I shall win every battle." **"For me, I am unstoppable and a God." *Prematch : **"You know the threat." *Item Pick-up: **"No mere mortal makes this." **"Foolish item. Rollick makes better." **"No other things is better than this." *Using Minion Missile : **"Minions!!!" *Using Frenzy : **"Now, stand back or I'll crush you." *Using Transmogrify : **"Let's see how do you do inside this fluffy animal." *Successfull KO : **"Mind and Matter!" **"So long, loser!" **"Pathethic minded grunt!" **"How long shall you stand?" **"I don't need Stench to kill you." *Respawn : **"Only a matter of time." **"Nothing can stop me." **"How long shall I live?" Taunt *'Overlord's Command : 'Gromgard points at his enemy with his axe on his back and his elite minions came and laughs at his enemy. *'Too Slow : 'Gromgard points his axe at his enemy and swings it at full speed and puts it on his back again. *'Stenching : '''Gromgard is approached by minion Stench, then Stench farts and laughs at the enemy. Gromgard also laughs. Introduction *Evil Overlord : Gromgard appears to the battlefield by stepping out of a portal. *I don't need you for this one : Gromgard grabs minion Blaze and stares at him before throwing him away. *Strong Man : Gromgard flexes, then he picks up his axe. Winning Screen *If Evil Overlord is chosen : Gromgard returns to the portal seen in his intro. *If I don't need you for this one is chosen : Gromgard calls his elite minions and strikes a pose with them. *If Strong Man is chosen : Gromgard raises his hands up and does a victory pose. Losing Screen *If Evil Overlord is chosen : Gromgard becomes insane and suddenly falls down. *If I don't need you for this one is chosen : Gromgard falls down like his Evil Overlord losing screen and his elite minions came to him and mourns over him. *If Strong Man is chosen : Gromgard suicides by slashing himself with his axe. Idle Animation *Lord Gromgard pulls out a journal and reads it. Results Screen *Victory : Lord Gromgard raises his right hand up and laughs maniacally. *Loss : Lord Gromgard looks down. Costumes Default Gromgard's default armor. Variants are : *Blue painted and gloves with yellow stripes. *Full black painted armor. Only his eyes are seen. But in red color. *Metallic painted armor. Gromgard's armor is painted with metallic silver color with light grey gloves. Eyes glows white. Minion His minion will be Gnarl. Unlocked at level 8. Trivia *Gromgard's rival, Overlad comes from the game from the same franchise. *In his actual game, Gromgard doesn't speak. For game purposes, Gromgard now can speak. *Gromgard references some of the characters from his game, such as Rollick, his chef, Blaze, and Stench, two of his minions and not to mention the other two minions at one of his Losing and winning screen. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Overlord